Happy Beginings
by Keeper of forgotten hopes
Summary: This story has been posted before, but dont's worry! My cousin ( dreaming4ever) gave me permission to post it and now it belongs to me! Very fluffy, RobStar go on a date, gets fluffier in later chapters...pairings RobStar ( duh!) Later to come...BBRea Rea


**This story has been posted before, but now I kinda adopted it from my cousin, Jessie. I left almost everything she already typed...**

**Happy beginnings**

**I've posted this story before, but because of the lack of chapters, I took it off untill I decided to fet off my lazy ass and type!**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own teen titans. If I did, Robin and Starfire would have eachother always, Terra would've been killed long ago, Beastboy and Raven would admitt that they have feelings for eachother, and Cyborg would've stayed with Titans East...for a bit longer.**

**Here's my story! ( again. XD )**

**Before I forget! This is written in Robins P.O.V**

**Beep…Beep…Beep …**

" **Uggh ," I groaned as my alarm started to ring , " I can't believe it's already morning …" **

**I had been up all night and well into the morning with my girl friend ( ok … almost girlfriend ) Starfire , researching all the facts we owned on Slade . **

_**Flashback**_

**_11:45 pm : Starfire dropped her pen and pushed aside the papers that had her neat , curly writing on it and put her head on my shoulder. " Robin" she said . Her voice was quiet, " We have been studying vigorously now for four straight hours . I am afraid to say that I grow very we, we, weary."_**

" _**Starfire , if you're tired then just say something." I told her , running one of my hands through her long red hair .**_

" _**Ok , then . Robin , I am tired ." then she stood up , kissed me on the cheek and walked quietly out of my room .**_

_**END FLASHBACK **_

**I stood up , pulled on my cape and boots , made sure my hair looked good , then walked out of my room.**

**-**

**In the living room/kitchen , I saw a normal sight . Cyborg was on the couch playing a game on-line , Beast Boy was at the table eating tofu eggs with a glass of soy milk , Raven was on her over-sized bean-bag chair with a book in one hand and a cup of herbal tea in the other , and Starfire was hovering around the kitchen attempting to make chocolate chip cookies . **

" **Morning , all !" I said happily as I headed to the fridge .**

" **Good morning , friend Robin !" Starfire said happily grabbing me into a bone crunching hug , " do you wish to sample the cookies that I have been baking ?" she asked sweetly , releasing me then thrusted a very charred looking lump at me . **

" **Ummm , Starfire ? How high did you put the temperature on the oven ?" I asked cautiously **

" **I set the temperature at the directed 350 degrees ."**

" **How long did you bake them for ?"**

" **Well , I originally put them in for the directed twenty minutes , but when I took them out of the oven , they were looking of a pale color , so I put them in the oven again for another fifty minutes…was I not supposed to ?"**

**I looked at her then tried to suppress my chuckle, but when I couldn't and started laughing , she looked at me innocently and asked " Did I do something funny ?"**

" **Starfire ! Your not supposed to put the cookies in longer than directed , or else they'll burn!"**

" **Oh …" she said sadly then took the other cookies and put them in the trash .**

" **I'll tell you what . The day looks pretty boring , not to mention very crime slow . Why don't you and me hit the beach for a while ?"**

"**Ummm, how do we "hit" the beach ?"**

**I sighed and thought to myself " Duh ! How did I forget? She's not used to earth terms ."**

" **It means , "do you want to go to the beach with me"… well, would you?"**

"**Of course I would let me go change into my suit of bathing and I will meet you here in , ummm…,twenty minutes ." she said , then ran faster than lightning to her room. **

**I followed her into the hall , but turned to the left as she continued up to the 6th floor. In my room I quickly changed into my pair of swim-trunks that were black with a red stripe along the bottom black flip-flops , and grabbed my towel that was red with a giant "T" on it ( though I kept my mask on ) .**

**- **

**In the hall that separated the 5th and 6th floor I met Starfire . When I met her , I had to use all the will power I had to keep from staring at her . Who could blame me ? Starfire was dressed in a pink two piece bikini with white and orange flowers on it, pink tinted sun-glasses , and pink spongy flip-flops.**

**To regain myself I took the beach bag she was holding and escorted her into the garage to my R-cycle .**

**Out in the garage I put my towel in Star's bag and strapped it on to the back . I started the engine , put on my helmet and handed Starfire a helmet identical to mine and climbed on . Starfire , who never rode a motorcycle before in her life didn't know what to do . She just stood in the door-way with a confused expression on her face. I looked at her then smiled and shut off my R-cycle . " You don't know how to get on do you ?"**

**Starfire looked down and blushed . " No ,I do not ."**

" **Its alright Star ." I said then patted her shoulder , " when I first got the R-cycle , I was nervous about it , too . C'mon , I'll show you how to get on ." then I took her hand and lead her to my R-cycle .**

"**Look , Star , its simple ." I said taking her hand and leading her to the right side of my R-cycle , " Just climb over the seat and straddle it , like this !" then I showed her when I hopped on .**

"**Oh !" she exclaimed brightly and climbed on after me , then pulled her helmet on . Before I started the R-cycle again, I turned around and looked at her then said "Make sure you hold on to me tightly." and when she pressed her body up against mine and wrapped her arms around me, I pulled the R-cycle out of the garage.**

**-**

**When we arrived at the beach and parked, Starfire jumped off the R-cycle and twirled around brilliantly so that her hair fanned out around her. "Whoo!" she exclaimed breathlessly but happily, "that was joyous Robin!" then I was locked in another bone crunching hug.**

" **Umm , thanks , Star . Well c'mon we'd better go find a spot to put our stuff before everybody takes the good ones ." then I ushered her onto the fine white sand .**

**It took us about three minutes to find the perfect spot, which was on the top of a sand dune, and near a snack bar . Starfire took our towels and put them side-by-side on the sand and sat down looking into the dark-blue ocean . I sat next to her and looked around . " So ," I asked " what do you want to do ?" . Starfire looked at me with huge shining eyes " would you like to join me in swimming ?" she asked .**

" **Sure , why not!" I said , then I stood up and offered her a hand . She took it and pulled herself up. " Robin ? Do you wish to make a friend to friend wager ?"**

" **Sure , why not ? That is , what is it ?"**

"**I will race you to the water and the looser will have to buy drinks later ."**

"**Your on !" I yelled then we took off towards the ocean.**

**-**

**It turned out to be Starfire that one . She bolted into the water then yelled "Yes I am victorious !" and did a victory dance in the water that was now up to her waist .**

**I ran beside her clutching my side . "Whoa! How'd you run that fast?"**

**She looked at me slyly and merely smiled , but then her expression changed and she looked down shocked . At first I was puzzled , but then I laughed and took her hand . ( A/N : you know that weird feeling when your at the beach that you get when a wave comes in that makes it seem as if your gonna fall? Well that's what shocked Star XD )**

" **Don't worry Star , its just a wave coming in !" **

" **Oh …" then she turned around and knelt down into the water . Me ( being a sometimes nosy person ) knelt beside her to see what she was doing , but this time curiosity killed the cat and I was doused by her throwing water at me .**

" **YOU LITTLE BRAT !" I shrieked then returned the splash making her evil-happy grin disappear . **

" **GRRRRR! YOU _WILL_ PAY FOR THAT ROBIN !" she yelled then tackled me . We had a water fight for almost an hour . During the last few minutes we stood looking at each other with evil-friendly smiles on our faces . Starfire looked like she was going to attack , but instead she collapsed laughing . I collapsed laughing right along with her . We were laughing so hard that a lot of the people stopped to look at us but we didn't give a damn.**

" **Robin! That was glorious !" Starfire panted with a hint of laughter still in her voice. **

" **Yeah … that was sooooo much fun !" was all I could manage to gasp .**

**I stood up then picked Starfire up. Starfire took her hair up and wound her hair up to ring her hair out . When it was fairly dry , she took my hand and asked " Robin ? Would now be a good time to go get those drinks that you owe me ? **

"**Yea… now would probably be the perfect time to get those drinks ." then we walked to a little tiki hut .**

**We bought the drinks but decided to go back to our towels to avoid being ambushed by a band wagon ( yes . It happened the last time the titans had a day off in the park ). I bought me a cherry fizz and I bought Starfire a strawberry fizz . It was fairly late and the whole reason I wanted to take Starfire to the beach was to show her the firework show at sunset, and the fireworks were due to start in about ten minutes . Starfire had brought a light blanket which she and I were using to keep warm. Starfire was sitting with her arm wrapped around mine and she had her head resting on my shoulder. "This is great…" I thought then put my head on hers .**

**When the fireworks started , Starfire let out a soft "oooh…"**

**I turned to look at her and even though my conscience was screaming "NOOOOOOOO DON'T DO IT !" I leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips . Starfire at first was surprised , but soon she returned the kiss . After a bit , we parted and Starfire was blushing a deeper red than her hair.**

" **I love you Starfire ."**

" **I love you ,too Robin."**

**When we packed up and were on the R-cycle with Starfire's arm's were around me again , I couldn't help thinking " What a happy beginning."**

**The end **

**-**

**I am working on chapter three now, so...get up and reveiw! This was fun to write, though kinda hard cuzz im a girl trying to write in a guys P.O.V. My uncle helped some, which made me happy ( who knew a guys mind was so...un complex?) Sorry to any guys reading this, but it really applys to all the guys I know...Flamers...GO SCREW OFF! I only listen to constructive critisism! I'll update when I get 5 reveiws, 'ya savy?**

**-Raven-**

**My next chapter will be a BB/Rea one, just to give ya'll a heads up...**


End file.
